


A friendly chat about journalistic integrity

by Matrioshka_City



Series: Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Belly, Bullying, Digestion, Girl - Freeform, Home Invasion, Revenge, Rosa Rojava Gypaetus, Serperior - Freeform, Stalking, Stuffing, burp - Freeform, food binge, foodbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioshka_City/pseuds/Matrioshka_City
Summary: Several years ago, when Rosa was still a big TV personality, she would ocasionally find nasty articles about her person in the tabloids.This time around, she decided to pay the rude editor a visit...
Series: Artemis' REVORESION (spinoff) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780345





	A friendly chat about journalistic integrity

When the tabloid editor walked into his kitchen, he found a scene that left him completely dumbfounded.

The door of his luxury fridge was wide open. Absolutely nothing left inside of it. There were empty packages, bottles, dishes and discarded bones everywhere.  
In the centre of it all, there was none other than Rosa Gypaetus, sitting at the counter, just finishing up the very last slice of pumpkin pie.

Without raising her head, she waved at him with her free hand.  
"Urp... Oh, Hello, Boris... Finally. I'm afraid you've missed lunch..."

She swallowed and got up, with some difficulty. Her eyes were glassy. She pressed her hands against her bloated stomach, freeing another obscene burp that made his skin crawl.  
"Aaah... That's better..."

The girl turned towards him, now with a bright smile.  
"So. Boris, my man! You've been a LOVELY host. But now it's time to talk business."

"What. The [REDACTED] Rosa", Boris said, "Are YOU doing here?"

Rosa snorted and tilted her head.  
"What do you think?"

"Is this about the article? Holy CRAP, kid! That's my BUSINESS. You know how it goes! You're supposed to be professional about these things!"

He looked around, with a sneer.  
"Besides... Clearly, it's not JUST a rumor. About the food binges?"

Truth be told, he was already sweating by this point.

Rosa kept smiling.  
"Oh no, I get it, Boris. You're just doing your job, is all. Water under the bridge. But Bo-ris..."

She took a step forward, making the tall, middle aged man flinch.  
"Please make sure there won't be any more water, from now on, okay?"

It was... everything. The way she moved, the way she looked at him, her very presence in this room. But most of all, her voice. Her ever-changing voice, like you could never tell what kind of person she would be from one second to the next.  
"Just hold it in", Rosa said, "you know, like you've been holding it in ever since you walked in here?"

"What the [REDACTED] is THAT supposed to mean?", Boris protested.

Rosa shrugged and nodded towards something just behind Boris.

The man didn't turn around. But he felt the large creature slowly moving behind his back. He felt its hot breath on his neck.

"You don't SCARE me, Rosa...", he said without much conviction.

"Oh, of course not. And why would I want to? It's not like that would be necessary. We're both professionals. I think we've come to an agreement, here. A professional agreement."

Boris was grinding his teeth.  
"I'm going to call the [REDACTED] police on your little [REDACTED]."

"Sure, go ahead", Rosa chuckled, "Let's see if you can promise them one better than free autographs for all of their daughters."

She waddled out of the kitchen, giving him a patronizing pat on the back.  
"You should thank me, by the way - half of that stuff was already expired... Urp. Did you just flat out stop buying groceries when your husband left you? Anyway, I'm looking forward to reading the next edition of your paper. Big fan!"

~~~  
Even long after she had left, he kept staring at the trash all over his kitchen... and found himself daydreaming about adult diapers.


End file.
